The Legend of Cole: The Not-So-Purple-Dragon Chapter 1
by nina.barnes.5492
Summary: This Is The Untold Story Of A Pink And Purple Dragoness Named Cole, Being Trusted, And Betrayed, And Learned To Trust Again. Will She find out the truth about her father or be fooled by his lies?


Chapter 1

Years have past since that day, Spyro had been pacing back and forth in front of my mother for the past hour, as he did all he would do was mumble under his breath. "Spyro well you please calm down, it well be fine."

It had been years since they have been together, as well as Cynder, and Flame, (Yup, their still going on,) the dragon in human years would be in there thirties, (Not sure how the dragons age,) Spyro had grown huge after all those years, he looked nothing like Malefor, but his scales were always the same purple. He also had what looked like horn coming out from his legs Ember still looked the same. Flame kind of looked like Spyro, excepted for that he was red with yellow, and Cynder looked just like she did when she was corrupted by Malefor, but with kindness now. After a few years, Spyro decided to marry Ember, and she accepted. And soon after that, so did Flame and Cynder. And it was close to nine mouths ago did both Ember and Cynder tell their husbands that they would soon be fathers.

"I'm sorry Ember." said Spyro as he slowed down a bit to sit down, "But I'm just worry about how it would come out, well it be weird or crazy?" Ember raised her eyebrow, "So what are you saying?" she said as she curled around their egg, "You won't like it if it's ugly?" Spyro gave a shock look at her, "Of course not, I'm just saying.." but he never got to finish, because the egg begin to move.

"Spyro, the egg," said Ember as she move to get a better view. Spyro went on the other side of her to also see the birth of his new child. The egg still shacking, began to crack, then tiny egg shell flew off, and soon the top flew off, and there standing in the egg, was a tiny pink and purlpe spotted dragon. "It's a girl Spyro!" said Ember has see smile down at the new born. Spyro smile at her then at the baby dragon, "You know what, she has scales are has your eyes." Spyro bent his neck down to the child eyes, when she turn to her father, he see could the infect's purple eyes looking back at him. The baby dragon looked back at Ember and smiled and then grabbed onto her nose, "I think someone likes you." said Spyro as he got up to sit next to his two girls. Ember smile then turn to Spyro, the baby almost falling, "What should we name her?" asked Spyro, "Cole?" Ember thought for a long moment, "I think that's a great name." Spyro looked at the newly hatch dragon, they both smile as they held their new daughter Cole, close to them, as they fell asleep under the night sky.

Meanwhile: on the other side of the Valley

Flame was laying down next to Cynder, watching as their egg as about to hatch. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents!" said Flame almost yelling it, Cynder gave him a smile, "Yeah, and I really hope it doesn't come out like you." Flame glared at her while she giggled under her claw, "What's that?" he said as he rise one of his eyebrow, "Well you can be a little cocky, remember the time you thought you could fight off ten apes? You were in the hospital for almost three weeks." Flame rolled his eyes, "Hey I would have stopped them, if they didn't grow another ten feet tall."

Cynder began to laugh again when the egg twitch, "Flame, the egg just twitched!" (Wait, didn't I just say that?) Flame looked over the egg, to see that she was right, the egg was now twitching and moving around. Then just like before, the egg cracked, then the top flew off, reliving a small red and yellow dragon. "So what is it? A boy, or a girl?" asked Flame as he looked closer at the dragon, Cynder just looked at him, "Well a mother knows that it's a boy." she said while looking at him, "Oh, well I knew that, I was just making sure you did." Ember just rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

The dragon looked almost like Flame, but he had his mothers horns, with were curving out around his head. "So what should we call him?" asked Flame as he looked at Cynder then at his son. Cynder was about to say something, when the dragon sneezed and a puff of fire came form his nose, the two looked at each other. "Trouch." they both said as Trouch the dragon fall asleep under Cynder's wing.


End file.
